Thorna Thornwillow
|log= }}Thorna is a 2017-introduced and cartoon-only character that appeared in the tenth episode of Adventures of the Ghoul Squad. She's a nymph and a type of plant monster. She is the younger sister of Treesa Thornwillow. Portrayers She is voiced by Caitlin Prennace in English. Character Personality She is a bit immature and selfish. But she does come around to her sister eventually. Appearance Original Form Thorna is bigger in size then most other monsters, mimicking a tree. Her body is made of wood, and her skin is rough, with wood grain markings all over, as well as spiky branches that sprout from her arms. She has big purple eyes, with what looks like a black goo around them, meeting the eyelashes. Her hair is magenta, with thin highlights of red and purple. It's styled into a shot bob that's asymmetrical, as it falls mostly over the left side of her face, with the rest pulled behind her right ear. These are long and branchy, and have a leaf-like design. Atop her left eye, four green jewel-looking segments sprout. Unlike her sister, she's able to abroot herself prior to the events of Garden Ghouls, showing a pair of humanoid legs. While in this state, her main form of transportation are two thick vines tied around her ankles, that she can control, raising and lowering her at command. Pollinated Form After Treesa breathes one of her pollens on her, Thorna is magically transformed. While most of her complexion remains the same, her hair changes to an orange hue, with yellow highlights. It's not longer assymetrical and instead resembles more of a straight bob. The crystals in her head have dissappeared and her ears have turned green. Body-wise, she remains the same, except for two major differences. She is now bigger in size, larger than even her sister, and perhaps the most significant change: she sprouts wings. These are vine-y and in various shades of green. In short, they consist of several vines sprouting off her back and meeting at a flower in the center, a flower which sports a skullette in black. In this form, she's able to fly. Relationships Family Thorna is the younger sister of Treesa Thornwillow. Classic Monster As a nymph, Thorna resembles someone who is part human part tree. This is from the Ancient Greek myth of Daphne who was a Naiad (Freshwater Nymph) that became hunted by the God Apollo who wished Daphne to become his lover. In order to avoid the God, Daphne transformed into a laurel tree. As far as plant monsters go, Thorna's design resembles the Man-Eating Tree from Madagascar folklore. The Tree is describes as having a hoard of snake-like branches which it uses to capture neaby prey. South America folklore has a similar tree in the form of the Yateveo Tree which is a plant that looks like a stump but when travellers sit on it, the plant's branches emerge from the ground and capture them. This tree gets it's name from it's supposed ability to wisper "Ya-te-Veo" or in English, "I see You". Timeline * August 10, 2017: Thorna's name shows up in the crossword puzzle on the ''Monster High'' website meant to promote Adventures of the Ghoul Squad. * October 11, 2017: Thorna's appearance becomes known due to an early preview release of "Garden Ghouls" on the Monster High website. * October 13, 2017: Thorna makes her cartoon debut in "Garden Ghouls". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nymphs Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Adventures of the Ghoul Squad characters Category:Plant monsters